Lauren's Plan
by Katfanfics
Summary: Maka's best friend is coming over to stay for a while in Death City. Her name was Lauren. The one thing Maka didn't know was Lauren had a BIG plan for Maka and Soul. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER T for minor language
1. Lauren's Coming!

-Soul's POV-

I was streched out on the couch with my black headphones on listening to musics while Maka was pacing back and forth in front of the TV. This was really annoying me. _Sigh._

"Maka, what is the reason for pacing back and forth?"

Maka looked at me strangely and then I saw a little tiny spark of fire heating up in her eyes.

"Don't you remeber? Oh right you have a mind of a goldfish!" She sighed and with the same tone," My friend is coming over to stay for a while. I haven't seen her for 3 years and she is my best friend."

"Excuse me, but I don't have a goldfish mind. I have selective mind. I get rid important things and leave with important things." I say casually and my eyes start to fall down as I listen to music. Maka shot me with a glare.

"Anyhow, who is this 'best friend' of your's? What does she look like? How's her personality?"

"Her name is Lauren Linx. She super pretty and her fashion sense is off the charts. Hmm... Lauren is a very funny person, kind, confident, respectful, clumsy, akward sometimes, calm, and _cool._ " Maka said the last word with a smirk. Knowing me I unconciously opened my eyes and asked, "How cool?"

"She is s-" There was a knock at the door and Maka went stright to it opening it with a giant's grin.

-Maka's POV-

I open the door to a beautiful best friend.

"MAKA! ITS BEN SO LONG!" Lauren almost screams and hugs me very tightly.

"It has! Oh my god, you still look amazing!" As I say that, her cheeks are becoming a little pink.

"Thank you and you look awesome as usual!" Then I start to blush.

Lauren was a really pretty girl. She was two inches taller than me with long black hair with the tips a navy blue color. She was wearing a military green shorts with a cartoon shirt that looks like a cartoon strip on newspaper. She also had black leather jacket with a black beanie on and black converse. Her smile was beautiful and her brown eyes were so pretty. Lauren's was Japanese and you could see it in her eyes.

I pull her inside my apartment and relizea she was holding keyboard and on her back was a shiny light brown guitar with her suitcase. _Hmmm... I didn't know she played the gituar too._

"Woah..." I heared Soul say and we look at him with his black headphones hanging around his neck. Smiling, Lauren brought her hand up to shake Soul's hand.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. Its a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling and Soul shoke her hand.

"Yo, I'm Soul." Giving her a grin that I had mysterious glint. So, I pulled her to my room and bringing her stuff. She cried a little yelp while getting pulled by me.

"I'LL MAKE DINNER AFTER I TALK TO LAUREN!."

"OK."

-Soul's POV-

When I saw Lauren, I thought that the description was a little understatement. She was beautiful. I was about to walk to my room unitl there was a crazy kock on the door. I open it and Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had rushed inside and went to Maka's room. I saw that all three girls hugged Lauren and it looked like she was gonna burst. I walk to my room only to hear from Maka's room four over excited girls telling Lauren to play a song. I got quite intrested with this "Lauren" girl and so I listened to her sing.

-Maka's POV-

"I haven't heard you sing in forever! Please sing while Tsubaki, Liz, patty are still here!"

I heard Tsubaki and Liz agreeing while Patty was smiling and laughing.

"Hmmm... Ok I will!" Lauren said with a smile and grabbing her gituar and thinking about what song she should sing. "Oh! I'll sing 'Dear Porcupine' by Melanie Martinez!" Everyone got quiet quickly, even Patty.

 **Hey, its Kat. If you read my story THANK YOU! PLease tell me if I should continue this cuz im having a lot of fun. I might just write a bunch of chapters even if no one said too. Anyway, thanks for reading it! 3**


	2. Sing a Little Song

-Maka's POV-

Lauren starts to play the guitar adn started sing.

" _Drown me in my daily cup of tea. Tell the porcupines to quit stabbing me. They make me fall, but I will stand. Cuz all of them are jerks with their cups in their hands. Now they wanna whisper, a whisper from me."_

We all get hyptnotised by her by singing and the music. She continues from a different point when I got back to full concious.

" _I hope you all are watching my middle finger rise to the bullies in the school yard. I know I'm on your mind. Now you say you love me, but what about before when I was just that silly little girl next door."_

When Lauren finished the song, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty left to go back home. Lauren and I go to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Hey, Lauren. Do you mind if you play a song while I cook?"

"OF course I wouldn't mind! I'll go get my guitar."

When she left I saw Soul come out of his room retreating back to the couch turning on the TV. Lauren was back with her guitar and was back and was thinking about what song she should play.

"Hmmm... Do you guys any idea what song I hould play?"

"How about...Hmm" I say tapping my chin with my finger.

"Valerie by Amy Winehouse."

Lauren and I look at Soul and then we both smile. Lauren left the room to get something. She came back with her phone and started playing a drum beat and played her guitar.

" _Well sometimes I go out, by myself, and looked acrossed the water. And I think about all the thing, of what your doing, and in my head paint a picture. Since I've come home, well my body's been a mess, and I miss your ginger hair, and the way you like to why don't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me, why don't you come on over, Valerie."_

I started swaying my hips,while cooking, with the beat and I see Lauren smiling and Soul grinning and starting to get up. Soul started dancing with me and I start to blush, but the dancing was so fun!

-Lauren's POV-

I was glad to see Maka laughing and smiling again, especially Soul by her side. Making people's day are the best feeling for me. My plan to get Soul and Maka a couple has begun! I smile at the two dancing along to my singing. After I finish the song we were all in a fit laughing.

"Ummm... Maka, you should get... back to the steak s-so it doesn't b-burn." I was able to get that out of my mouth while laughing at her face when she relieazed the steak. She started panicing with made me laugh EVEN MORE!

We ate dinner and Maka, again, pulled me into her room and asked me about me playing the piano and told me about Soul playing piano and how she missed the songs he played. I think about trying to maybe get Soul back to playing more. _Hmm... This could work out nicely_.


	3. Dubstep and Piano

-The Next Morning-

-Lauren's POV-

I was on the couch with my purple headphones on listening to some hard dubstep that for sure would scare the crap out of Maka.

"Hmmm..." A evil smile grabs my face. "Ohhhhh Maaakaaaa! Come over here!"

Maka practically skips to me. She smiles at me as she sits at the edge of the couch.

"Yeah?"

"I want to you listen to this _song_." I give her a evil smile and put on the headphones on her ears. I give her a thumbs up and press play.

Her eye widen quickly and screams, "AHHHH!" Right when she falls off the couch, Soul was walking in because of her scream. I was laughing so hard that tears formed. Soul was also laughing at Maka. Maka throws my headphones at me, still laughing.

"Hmph. Not funny." She says strictly. As she starts walking away, I grab her wrist.

"L-look Maka. I'm s-sorry for do-doing that." I sputter out. Even so, Maka was walking away then turned to me.

-Maka's POV-

I knew I had to get revenge so I turned around.

"Lauren, what was that?"

"Dubstep."

"OK." I say and turn back to go back to the kitchen. _Dubstep...Tommrrow will funny or even when she takes a nap._ A big grin appear and I could still hear Soul and Lauren laughing. _Pay back is a bitch. Watch out Lauren._

-The Afternoon-

-Maka's POV-

Lauren had taken a nap after lunch and it was perfect timing. I grab her phone and headphone. I put the headphone on her head and she moved slightly but didn't wake up. _Damn, talk about heavy sleeper._ I grab her phone and start scrolling through her music list for dubstep. I stop at one that say _Hard Dubstep_. A evil grin is stamped on. I was about to press play until Soul walks in.

"What are do-" I press my finger on his lips to stop talking. I look at him and he had a little pink stain on his face. I quickly retracted my finger back on to the play button and was blushing.

"This is revenge for scaring me." I whisper at him. He starts to smile. I look at the phone and press play. Right off the bat, Lauren's eye grow large and tumble off the couch and onto the floor. She glares at me then smiles at me. Soul and I were laughing like crazy.

"I guess this is what I get." She said rubbing the back of her neck. She gets up and looks at Soul.

"Soul, your next." She said as she walked back to my room. His face started to look a little aple making me laugh even harder. I walk back to my room where Lauren was and looked at her. She had her keyboard out, a pencil, and music sheets. I look at her then turn my head to the side. She looks at me then gets up.

"What are yo-" Before I could finish my sentence, she had pushed me out and closed the door.

"Sorry Maka, but this is for your good. It's a secret."

-Soul's POV-

I was walking back to my room and then stopped as I see Lauren push Maka out of her room ans say something.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Maka shrugs at me and walks away to the couch. I was kinda confused at what Lauren just did. So, I walk back to my room. I heard a piano every so often. It was coming from Maka's room. _Lauren plays the piano? Huh what does this girl NOT do?_ I could hear the piano and singing. _What is this girl doing._

Then there was silence. I heard a door swing open and then soft knocking on my door.


	4. THE 'FEELS' PLACE

-Soul's POV-

I open the door to see Lauren with four sheets of paper and a pencil. She quickly walks in and closes the door. She sits down on my chair near my desk and points to the bed.

"Sit down on the bed. I need your help and its _REALLY_ important." She whispers.

"OK but I don't know what to do."

"Just... First, get into your 'feels' feeling."

"The 'feels' feeling?" I look at her like she is Black*Star.

"Like you know, the place where most of your _true_ feelings are about a person."

"ok?" I say softly and confused.

"Good!" Lauren grabs one of the paper that was lined paper and also grabs the pencil.

"Now, tell me how Maka looks like to you in your 'feels'."

"What?! No way."

"Please! You can trust me!" She looks at me seriously. _Damn, I hope this is worth something._ I get a big breath of air and exhale and start talking.

"Well, her eyes are so...beautiful. Its the kind of soft emerald green that makes you wanna just...hug her." Lauren writes what I said.

"Continue." She looks at me, pateintly waiting.

"Her pigtails, as much as I say are childish, are kinda cute on her. Her hair is like a rough gold/blond color and she smells like sweet cake."

As Lauren writes it down, she looks at me kinda weird. "Sweet cake?"

"Hey, you said to go to the 'feels' place." I say sassy-like.

"True enough." She continues to write.

"Although she has tiny tits," I laugh when I say that. "She does have some nice legs."

"Awww!" Lauren now is squeezing her face with her hands.

"S-Shut UP!" I almost yelled. She laughs and starts writing again.

"Her sense of style may be like something a 5 year old wears but she can pull it off anytime." I say and again Lauren is gushing over the fact that I sound like I love her, which for a fact I DON'T. Ok, maybe a little BUT ONLY A LITTLE.

"Ok, next is...Personality."

"Oh this is gonna be easy." I move around to get in a comfortable position.

"Maka can be annoying, loud, short-tempered, and down-right rude." I start to remember **_THE_** Maka Chop. I shiver from this.

As Lauren writes this, she looks up at me and raises a brow.

"Her Maka Chops are like Hell in a book. Its like she was born to Maka Chop people." Lauren then looks at me and I think she is wondering if I was the best choice to do this.

"But, after thats gone, she can be a sweet, caring, over-excited, nice person."

Her brow goes down and a smile raises now. She writes it all down. She huffs out a large bit of air like she was holding it in. She gets up and smiles at me.

"Thanks! This will for sure will be handy."

"Your welcome?"

Then, she walks out of the room going back to Maka's room.

"That was kinda strange but...Kinda fun, even relaxing." I say.

-Lauren's POV-

 _OH THAT WENT PERFECT! MAKA WILL LOVE HIM FOR SURE!_ I look back and forth between my music sheets and the paper with the descrition of Maka. I start to write lyrics about Maka from what Soul said. All I have to do is to teach both of them the notes, especailly Maka, and have Soul sing the song to her. I put everything away and fist bump the air. Maka then comes in and sees me frozen in that position looking a t me like,"OMG ITS BLACK*STAR 2.0!". I look at her and my _Oh shit face_ is plastered on _._

 **HELLO! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I kinda gushed over how I wrote about Soul's thinking. GHHHAGAHAHAG! Any who, thanks for reading, please R &R, and have a great day! 3 -Kat**


	5. Tsubaki and The Godly Person's Help

-Next Day-

-Lauren's POV-

Today will be the day I get everyone to help me set up the plan. I nod to myself while changing out of my pajamas. I wore skinny jeans and a graphic tank top that said "But First, Brunch". I grabbed my black beanie, a little messenger bag, and put on my black converse. I leave Maka a note before leaving the apartment. I start walking to a cafe to get some coffee and then find Tsubaki and Black*Star. _I hope everyone will help me._

-Maka's POV-

I woke up and I don't see Lauren anywhere in my bedroom. I go out to the kitchen to find a note from Lauren... _Hey Maka, I have a little meeting with someone so I won't be home until 6:00pm. If you need something feel free to text me and I'll go buy it. -Lauren :)_

I slump on the couch and fall down on my stomach and yawn. My peaceful time was shortly disturbed by a wild albino wolf practically killing me from laying down on top of me. I could feel his warmth on me. _The warmth is kinda ni- MAKA IT'S SOUL YOU IDIOT! Don't you think this is kinda weird? Hmm? HMMMM?! But its so relaxing... No. It's Soul, your partner in crime NOT partner in love. Its not like you love him or anything, right? ... Awww Maka, you love Soul! Well, instead of day dreaming about Soul... GET HIM OFF OF YOU!_ I grumble out a weird noise from the argument in my head between "Not in love" vs "In love".

"Soul, get off of me!" I grumble out of my mouth.

"Will you make breakfast?"

"...If you get off of me."

Soul slowly got off of me and I went to the kitchen to make bacon and eggs. I got irritated by Soul for MAKING me make breakfast by pressuring me. LITERALLY PRESSURING ME! _Urgh, this could only get worse if Black*Star was here to "make it fun" and "Godly-like"._

-Lauren's POV-

I knock on Tsubaki and Black*Star's door. Its a little plain house, but big enough for both or as Black*Star would say, "GAHHAHAHAH! ITS BIG ENOUGH FOR A STAR LIKE ME! THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! GAHHAHAHAHA!" I sigh at the thought of that... The door opens to a smiling Tsubaki.

"Hey Lauren, do you need anything?" Tsubaki said in a sweet tone and letting me in.

"Actually, I need your help. And kinda of disappointed at saying this, but I also need Black*Star's help in my _plan_." I say while walking in and taking a seat at the dining table. Tsubaki looks confused until Black*Star comes in and her expression is gone in an instant.

"GAHAHA! Hi Lauren! I heard you needed my help. Help from a Godly person like me!" He says with a big grin on his face. Although Black*Star can be annoying and egotistic, he is still very kind and someone defiantly not that bad to look up to for determination and help.

"Well, I have a plan to get Maka and Soul to become a couple!" I almost squeal at this and Tsubaki does squeal.

"Oh my god! Of course I would help in that! Aww, just seeing Maka-chan and Soul together makes my heart flutter."

"Maka and Soul? Hmm, this is something I would gladly help a peasant like you!" Black*Star gins widely at me.

"Great so here is my plan..."

 **Me: Aloha! I hope you guy liked this chapter! Next will be with Lauren talking with Kid, Liz, and Patty about The Plan. I am having so much fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Please leave a review for me!**

 **Black*Star: GUAHAHAHAH! YOUR GOD IS HERE TO PRAISE YOU FOR READING KAT'S STORY! GUAHAHAH!**

 **Tsubaki: Please Black*Star, get off the table so your don't get hurt.**

 **Black*Star: TSUBAKI, I WILL NOT FALL FROM THIS TAB- AHHH! *THUMP***

 **Me: *sighs* Black*Star... I don't think there is anyone like you in this whole entire world...**

 **(Oh and also I hope you enjoyed the little here and theres of Black*Star mentions in this chapter ;) for all the Black*Star fangirls, this one is for you.)**


	6. The Plan Is Beginning

-Tsubaki's POV-

I was so excited to hear the plan that Lauren created just for them two! I was quite surprised that Black*Star would be pretty intrested in it. Either way, I wanted to see Maka happy as much as she could be.

-Black*Star's POV-

WOOHOO! This is going to be so much fun! I will finally have a new thing to tease Soul about! This is going to be great!

-Lauren's POV-

Tsubaki, Black*Star, and I walked to Kid's house which was more like a mansion. I knock on the door and then Black*Star started to scream at the door and it made him look like an idiot.

"KID! GET OUT HERE. LIZ AND PATTY TOO! The one and only Black*Star is here to greet you! GUAHHHAHA!"

"Black*Star, please shut up. You're gonna distrub the whole neighborhood!" I say at him while shooting glares. The door opens to Kid looking at us with a the-hell-do-you-guys-want look.

"Hey Kid, I need your help in my plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"A _special_ plan for Maka and Soul." I nudge him in the arm and give him a wink.

"Ohhhh. Well of course I would help in match-making!"

Right when Kid said that, Liz and Patty came out of nowhere with a happy smile on their face.

"We already agree to do the plan! I love to match-make!" Liz said squealing. Patty was behind her laughing.

"YAAAYYY! WE'RE GONNA GET SOUL AND MAKA TOGETHER! YAY!"

I give them a sweet smile and Kid lets us in. We walk to the dining table to talk about the plan.

-Liz's POV-

Oh my god! I was so excited to finally do some match-making. Its been a while since I have so I might be a little rusty. Although, Lauren did say something about having a plan. Hmm, I hope it works!

-Lauren's POV-

"OK, so everyone is VERY important in doing this plan so please cooperate.

." I look at Black*Star with a don't-fuck-this-up look.

"Ok I will." Black*Star grunted.

"Cool. So everyone has a part they must complete or else it will not work."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Even Black*Star.

"OK, Kid, I need you to get permission to use the auditorium at the school. Also, your in charge of making sure that Black*Star doesn't break ANYTHING." He nods to me then Black*Star gives me _that look._

"Tsubaki, I know your the best singer here. So I want you to learn these lyrics by tommorrow." I pass her the lyrics. She looks surprised.

"I-I don't know if I'm that good."

"Tsubaki, your the only one thats able to sing this song. Your vocals are the best for these lyrics." I give her a pleading look.

"OK, I will." She nods with a smile.

"If you can't rememeber the lyrics you can use the paper at the stage." I smile at her.

"Liz and Patty, your part is soo important. I need you to force Maka to go shopping and distract her. Get her at 7:00am at the appartment and bring her back at 6:00pm. Also, get everyone formal clothes; the lightest color should be a dark blue and keep the sparkles and sequenses to a low." Liz and Patty were squealing so much.

"Oh and get everyone black masks that cover half of the face." I give them a thumbs up.

"Black*Star, you are the strongest here so you will be moving the piano and the piano bench, in the music room, to the auditorium stage. You will also be in charge of the spotlights. The spotlight should hit Tsubaki."

"OK." Black*Star gives me his famous smile and nods his head.

"Hey Lauren, what are you gonna be doing?" Liz asked.

"I will be getting Soul into a suit, invite/bring Maka and Soul to the school, play the piano, and keeping all of you guys in check. This plan will comense tommorrow so get quickly to work! Everyone should be at the school at 7:05pm."

"Wait, why 7:05? Why not 7:00?" Balck*Star asked confused.

"Because I know that you will be running a little late." I sigh at him. He first looked a me kinda angrliy, but then had a I-gues-you're-right look. I smile at everyone. _This is gonna be sooo awesome!_

-Nobody's POV-

With this, the group of teens went straight to work at Kid's house. Liz and Patty were measuring everyone. Kid was contacting his father, Lord Death, to use the auditorium for that day. Tsubaki was reading and practicing the lyrics to the song. Black*Star was doing push ups to get more strength. I was making fake invitations for Soul and Maka. With everyone trying their hardest, nobody thought that this would fail miserably.

-Maka's POV-

"Urghhhhh." I yawn tired of doing nothing. I sit at the couch going through channel after channel. Soul comes and sits next to me. his arm then goes around to the back of the couch hanging around where I was sitting. I felt like I kinda blushed because Soul gives me a grinny smile which always warms my heart. _In-love, you win the mind battle. I guess I really do like him._

 **Hey guys! I wrote this chapter in a airplane which brings up that I will be in Japan when this chapter is posted! Yay! I'm not sure how long it will be until my next chapter, but will try to update ASAP! Please review and I hope you guys have another wonderful day! ^3^ ~~3**


	7. Getting Things Done

-Kid's POV-

"Yes, dad. I promise that everything won't be broken by Black*Star...Yes...Not many people will be there. You can trust me! Yes, thanks dad! Urg...Yea, I love you too.." I cut the call.

"Now I can tell Lauren we can use the auditorium."

I text Lauren; _Hey Lauren, I got permission to use the auditorium. I'l tell everyone about it. -Kid_

I start to text everyone else about it until Lauren called me. I was kinda confused as I was answering it.

"AHHHHHH!" I heard a high-pitched scream.

"What?!"

"YOU GOT THE AUDITORIUM! THANK YOU!"

Before I could say anything else, the call was cut.

"What the fuck was that?" I wondered outloud.

-Lauren's POV-

I put the fake invintations at the front of the door. _They better damn find it_.

-Maka's POV-

I heard Lauren scream out loud. I quickly get out of bed and go the living room. I see Lauren was on the phone, though see didn't see me. I hid to hear her converastion. I felt bad but I couldn't stop myself. Soul walks behind me and once again he starts to talk loudly.

"What the he-" I put my finger to his lips to make him stop talking. I pull him down to where I was.

"I'm snooping around." I whishper to him. He gets this face that says 'I'm so in'. We listen to Lauren talking.

"YOU GOT THE AUDITORIUM! THANK YOU!" She cut the call and sat there with a smile on her face. Then it seemed to go blank.

"Oh on...SHIT!" She looks worried. She gets up and starts pacing back and forth. Lauren grabs her jacket and runs out. I get up with Soul behind me.

"I wonder what happened." I say.

"Just don't bring it up and make some breakfast!" Soul says with a smirk on his face. I smile back to him as I walk to the kitchen. I found two envelops that said, " _To Maka Albarn"_ and another that said, _"To Soul Eater Evans"_. I open up mine and throw Soul's to him. There was a piece of paper and it said,

 _Maka Albarn,_

 _You are invited to the first ever Shibusen party of the year! Please wear formal clothes and I, Lord Death, expect to see everyone there. The party will be heald at the school auditorium and it will start at 8:00pm sharp. Maka Albarn, you are also the V.I.P so I hope to see you and there will be someone to pick you up._

 _-Lord Death_

My eyes widen and look at Soul. HIs face was just as surprised as mine!

"V.I.P..."

"Same..."

"What the hell is this?!" We both said in unison.

-Lauren's POV-

I go to my car and start to drive to Kid's house to get Liz and Patty. I get there and knock furociously. Kid opens the door with a pissed face. I ignore him and grab Liz and Patty and bring them to my car. I start to drive.

"Change of plans for you guys."

"Whats happening?" Liz ask.

"The formal clothes has to be black and red and the masks need to be black. Also I need you guys to get Maka now.

"But its still 5:30. We still have time."

"Not anymore." I drive to Maka's apparment and go straight to the door.

"Stay here." I look at Liz adn Patty still kinda confused. I open the door to see Maka and Soul eating breakfast.

"Oh, hey guys." I fake a smile.

"Hey Lauren." I quickly walk to Maka's room and start texting Liz and Patty like a mad women.

-Liz's POV-

I was so confused until I got a text from Lauren; _Get Maka to the mall to get her a RED AND BLACK dress. Now is the perfect tie to barge in and force her to go shopping. -Lauren_

I show Patty and she nods to me. She mouths _On three_.

1

2

3

We barge in and see Maka and Soul even more confused than us. I put my lets-go-shopping face.

"Maka! Lets go shopping!"

"Yay! Maka's going shopping with us! YAy!"

"Wait, WHAT!?"

I grab her arm and start to pull her out and I see Lauren behind the wall giggling. She walks out.

"I think its a perfect idea!" She says with wide eyes and clapping her hands.

"No! Please Lauren, help me! There gonna torture me!"

"Sorry, no can do! Besides I have some buisness with Soul about clothes."

Soul spits out his food.

"What?!"

"So I'm guessing thats a yes from you, Lauren." I say to her.

"Definatly!" She said while grabbing Soul's wrist and we both started pulling both of them a different way and each other's face had a wish-you-good-luck faces. I laugh with Patty and leave to go to Lauren's car.

-Lauren's POV-

I was pulling Soul to his room. I open the room and put him on his bed and sat next to him. He looks so pissed at me that I had to smile. I get up and look at him.

"Hmm... Do you have any suits?"

He looks so confused but still goes to his closet bringing out a suit. It was a black suit with gray strips going down and there was a red shirt under it. I look at it and then throw it on the floor.

"I thought so." I sigh.

"What? You don't like my suit?"

I go to my phone and call one of my friend.

"Yo, its me Lauren. I need a suit...For a guy! Not me!...I want it by today...A clean black and a under shirt thats red...A black tie...Regular...You can?...Great!... Oh before you bring it, I want a tall coffee...Thanks! Owe you one." I cut the call and look a Soul. I smile at him.

-Soul's POV-

I didn't know what the hell was happening. Lauren looks at me and then looks at my hair.

"Hmm...Do you have a hair brush?"

"No. I comb my hair with my hands." I say while touching my hair. She sighs at me.

"What..."I said quietly. Its weird. I feel like Lauren's opinion and judgement is important to everyone and what she thinks of you is important to everyone. So weird. Lauren goes out to get her hair brush and comes back.

"Ok. Don't freak out like Black*Star." She said it while walking cautiously to me. I look at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, I can do it myself! Please don't hurt me!" I scream to her as she grins evily. I scream and close my eyes. I don't feel anything... _What? It doesn't hurt. Huh._ I open my eyes to see Lauren holding her laugh in. She then burst out laughing like the Mad Hatter! She started to tearing up.

"What?"

"Its..just so...funny.. to see y-you so s-scared of a h-ha-hair bru-u-sh!" She goes up to me and I look at her.

"Just calm down." She starts to brush my hair softly and then hear some giggling.

"Hey! Stop laughing." I huff out. She smiles and stops. There was knocking a the door. Laurens starts to run and she comes back with a long white box and coffee. She opens its and looks at it.

"Perfect."

-Maka's POV-

I sigh. I didn't want to go shopping. I was dreading it so much.

"Lizzzz can I NOT GO SHOPPING!"

"No. You have to. I'm gonna buy you a dress. A beautiful black and red dress." She sighs it out. I couldn't say no now. I sigh as we arrvie at the mall. Patty is pulling me as Liz is talking about which store we should go to. _I'm dragged on my butt, in the mall, by a little over crazy happy girl who is following her fashion additicied sister._ The thought of that just makes me sad.

We arrvie at a fancy store and I (yes even me) stared in awe at the dresses. Liz finds red and black dress.

"Yes! This is the one!" She squeals as she pushes me into a changing room. I start to change into the dress. It had fit perfectly and surprisingly, going shopping with Liz and Patty was kinda fun, especailly because I acutally found a dress that looked good.

I walk out and Liz looked at me like I was shiny diamond. Patty looked at me with a giant grin.

"Yaaay! Maka looks good in the dress!" Patty yells. I smile at her.

"Wow...It looks great, Maka." Liz said still in awe

The dress went down to the top of my knees, exposing my legs. There was a black ribbon wrapped around my waist making a line to separate the top half and the bottom half. The bottom half had black and red lace fabric layered on top of each one and under it all was a thick piece of black fabric. The top was just pure black and it had spageite straps. It was flowly and it was most comfortable dress I've ever had.

"I love it!" I ran to Liz and hugged her.

"I gotta say, thanks to you."

"No prob. Its what I'm here for! Now, we need shoes!"

"Wait, don't you want to buy a dress for you and Patty?"

"Naw, we're good. Right Patty?"

"Yea, totally!" Patty said smiling.

We bought the dress and walked over to the shoe store. I surprised myself to enjoy shopping for this long. _I guess shopping isn't THAT bad._ I smile while talking to Liz and Patty.

I got black high heels and maneged to walk in them. We then drove back to the my appartment. I realized that I really can really rely on Liz and Patty. I open the door and I hear a scream. It was Soul. I put the stuff on the couch and start to run to his room. Liz and Patty trailed behind and when we look inside, we see something we can't erase from our mind.

Lauren was forceably putting on a red undershirt on Soul who was struggling to get away from Lauren's grip. They saw us looking at them and they froze.

"Hahaha, ummm... Hey guys." Lauren said weakly. Soul had a terrified face on him hoping to get help.

-Soul's POV-

Lauren was trying to get me to put on the shirt.

"PUT ON THE DAMN SHIRT, SOUL!"

"NEVER!"

"NO! PUT ON THE FUCKING SHIRT ON YOU LITTLE BABY!"

She had a strong grip on me. We were screaming and yelling at each other that we didn't know that Maka, Liz, and Patty came home until the door open to reveal them standing there with horrified faces. Lauren and I just froze there.

"Hahaha, ummm... Hey guys." Lauren said. I was just staring at them and without knowing Lauren had put on the shirt on.

"HA! I WIN, YOU BASTARD! Now put on this." I look at her and swipe it out of her hand and puts it on, not wanting to go through _that_ again. Lauren gets up and pushes everyone out and she goes out talking to them. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I had worse problems coming to me. While waiting, I buttoned up the suit and put on the tie.

"Now," Lauren huffs," let's fix that rat's nest you call hair."

"No, no, no, no!"

-Lauren's POV-

I push everyone out. I look to Liz and Patty.

"Did you get it?"

"Yea."

"Good. Now get dressed, Maka."

"OK.." Maka scared that the same thing would happen to her if she regected.

"Liz and Patty, thank you. You can get ready. I have to still work on this little baby." I smile at them while pushing them out. I go back into Soul's room.

"Now, let's fix that rat's nest you call hair." I come closer to him with my hair brush.

"No, no, no, no!" Soul screams.

I start to brush his hair and then my hair brush gets stuck on one part.

"Oh no."

"What do you mean 'Oh no'?!" Soul said worried.

"Umm, just relax and stay absolutly still." I grab on the brush and start to pull. I pull hard until it came out and Soul, once again, screamed out, "BLOODY HELL!"

I look at the brush and there was a little wad of white hair. I pull it out and throw it away and goes back to brush his white, gravtiy defining, hair to go a little to the right. Soul sighs sounding tired.

"By the end of this, you will look like a prince!" I smile to him.

"This better be worth it." He sighs.

"Oh it definitly will!" I said. I finished and went to Maka's room to check on her. I look in and see her in her dress and black high heels.

"OMG!" I screech and ran to her and we held hands jumping up and down like idiots and may I say...like Black*Star.

"You look soo good!"

"Aww, thanks. I really have to thank Liz and Patty. Oh, can you help me curl my hair?"

"Of course!"

Soul walks in and sees Maka. His eyes widen a little and grins.

"Woah..."

I laugh at Soul and point at him.

"Soul, umm your noise." He touchs his nose and sees blood on his finger.

"Shit!" He runs to his room and I start to laugh as Maka blushes. I poke at her while curling her hair. I got a text message from Kid;

 _Hey Lauren, everythig is set up, Black*Star didn't break the piano, everyone is ready. I hope this works. -Kid_

I finsih curling Maka's hair and told her I have to go and just stay in the dress. I walk to Tsubaki and Black*Star's house. _God, how does Tsubaki live with the monster?_ Liz said she left my dress, shoes, and mask at Tsubaki's house. Tsubaki opens the door wearing a beautiful dress. It was a long dress and the rim of the dress was lined in red. There was a cut on Tsubaki's right side of the dress exposing her leg. It looked so pretty.

"Wow Tsubaki, you look wonderful!"

"Thanks! Come in and get ready!"

I get my dress and change into it. It was a black dress that passed my knees and it had red lace fabric covering the whole dress. I wore a dark red high heel. I curled my hair slightly but enough to notcie it. I come to where Tsubaki was and I notcied Black*Star. He was wearing a black suit with a white under shirt and a red tie with a black mask. Before I left, I talked a little to Tsuabki and was congragulating Black*Star that he didn't break anything.

I leave wearing my mask covering half my face, only showing my mouth and my eyes. I put my hair in a fancy pony tail showing the curls that were at the ends of my hair. It was already 7:47. **(A/N: IDEK what a fancy pony tail looks like -_-)** I walk to Maka and Soul's appartment and knock on the door. Maka opens the door and doesn't realize it was me. Soul came behind her. I smile at them.

"Are you Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans?"

"Yes." Maka answers.

"Hi, I'm your escort to bring you to the party at the school." I said with a kind smile.

"Please follow me out."

Maka and Soul follow me outside to a limo. Even I didn't know why it was here, but it had a skull on it and I knew it was Kid's. I open the door for Maka and Soul to get in and I start to drive the limo to the school. I got a text message from Tsubaki;

 _Black*Star told Kid that you left to get Maka and Soul so he brought you a limo. Hope it helped! -Tsubaki_

We came to the school at 7:58pm.

 **ITS A LONG CHAPTER! AHHHH! ITS CRAZY! I NEVER WRITE SO MUCH! hahaha, now going away from the enticement of a long chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am currently in Japan and its been good besides the crazy rain. I love the reviews I am getting about the story and sorry for the kinda cliff hanger! Please review and I hope you have a great day! (^.^)**

 **-Kat**


	8. Kiss

-Lauren's POV-

I lead Maka and Soul to the auditorium. There was complete silence so I thought I would say _something_.

"May I say, Maka, you look fabulous in that dress and your hair definatly compliments you."

"Oh, thank you." She seems happy and kinda blushing.

"And Soul, you look quite handsom. Well better than my ex-boyfriends. Haha."

"Oh, ummm, thanks." He smirks at my joke and rubs the back of his neck.

We reach the doors to the auditorium. I open it and let them come in. I then lock the door and tell them to stand in front of the stage. I quickly go back stage and tell Black*Star to turn on the spotlight. It had touched Tsubaki's masked face. I went on stage to the piano and nodded to Tsubaki to start the song.

-Maka's POV-

"Why isn't anyone here?" I whishper to Soul.

"I don't know." He whispers back.

-Black*Star's POV-

I turn on the spotlight to go straight to Tsubaki. _Damn, she's looking good tonight..._ I give Kid the signal to come in. Kid came in with Liz and Patty came in with...Crona? _Why is he here? Oh well._

-Lauren's POV-

I start to play and look at Tsubaki to give her the sign to start singing. She was perfect and she remembered all the lyrics. I continue to play and saw that Kid and Liz were dancing together and aparently Patty with trying to dance with Crona. I repeat _trying_ to dance with Crona. I look over to Maka and Soul. They seemed confused until Black*Star had got another spotlight and put it on them.

-Soul'sPOV-

Then a spotlight had hit both of us. I look at Maka and put my hand out and smirked.

"May I have this dance?" I look a ther and she was blushing and smiling. She took my hand and we started to dance. She looked nervous so I pulled her closer to her.

"Just let me lead." I whispered to her ear. It seemed that her face had gone red and I smiled.

-Maka's POV-

I look to Soul.

"This is nice...I guess." I said quietly.

"Yeah, it is." He said back. Our eyes met; crisom red and emerald green.

I just kinda just looked into his eyes for a while unitl Soul came closer and closed the gap between us. I was shocked at first, but then instinced took control and I kissed him back.

-Soul's POV-

I lean in to kiss her and she just kissed back. I was glad though. I wasn't complaining at all. I broke the kiss and look at her and she was grinning. _She seemed to like it._ I smirked back.

"Maka, I...ummm..l-love you." I said blushing. She leaned into my chest and rested her head on my chest and I layed my head on top of her's.

"I love you too, Soul." She said to my chest. We stayed in that position for a while and kept swaying back and forth to the singing.

-Lauren's POV-

When I saw that they kissed...I almost screamed. Luckily I didn't, just looked at them with happiness. I played the last couple notes softly and Tsubaki stopped singing. I went up to the mic.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the song. The lyrics were inspired by someone's feelings. It's truly a beautiful thing to see love. So now we have something to show you guys." I said pointing to Maka and Soul.

I pull off my mask and smile to them. Then Tsubaki took off her mask.

"I'm so happy for both of you guys!" She said smiling. Maka and Soul had surprised looks on their faces as Liz, Kid, Patty, and Crona took off their masks.

"Wait, where's Black*Star?" I asked kinda worried.

"YAHOOO!" He came swinging in and threw his mask on the ground. He grinned and looked at Soul.

"Better keep her in good shape, dude. Congrats from your Godly one!" Soul and Black*Star fist bumped. After the fiasco of taking of the masks, we all jumped off the stage and started hugging Maka and Soul about it.

"Wait, who made this whole thing?" Maka asked.

"I did! My time of being cupid has ended now. Hehe." I smiled at her gave her a thumbs up.

The night ended with everyone going back home with everyone happy.

 _I guess the fairy tales I read with happy endings do come true._

-1 Year Later-

-Nobody's POV-

"Hey Soul! What do you want for dinner?" Maka yelled from the couch. Soul ran out of his room and jumped on the couch.

"STEAK!"

"Ok, ok." Maka giggled at his childish acts. She was getting up unitl Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. She sqeaked at the sudden action.

"I didn't say make dinner now." He said smirking to her and then he kissed her. Maka snuggled into his chest and he wrapped her with his arm.

"Hey, Soul. Do you remember when we got together?"

"Yeah, Lauren had set up everything." He laughed.

"I'm glad she is my best friend." Maka said.

"I'm glad I met her."

Soul kissed Maka on her forehead and they didn't realized that they had fell asleep.

 **THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY! YAYA! I had sooo much fun writing this. Thanks for the reviews I got about the story. As some would know, I have another story called Cherry Tree Park about SoMa, so if you enjoyed this story you might like that one. I am thinking about a Fairy Tail and Soul Eater crossover story so please tell me if you would like a crossover story! Thanks for reading the whole story and have a great day! *\\(^.^)/***

 **-Kat**


End file.
